A Rush of Blood to the Head
by The Crafty Cracker
Summary: We all know the story of Naruto and the girl in the waterfall. What happens when years later, Naruto the Hokage takes a break from his duties and wanders out of Konoha, only to find that certain girl, now a woman, in the waterfall once again? Will he finally know who the woman of his fantasies is?


**My first attempt at a one-shot since I'm not really good with them. Please review. Check out my other stories too. :D**

**A Rush of Blood to the Head**

_**A Naruto x Hinata one-shot**_

Which Head?

Sometimes, being Hokage is lonely.

This was one of those days when Uzumaki Naruto would be allowed some semblance of freedom in his busy life. Being the leader of a hidden shinobi village was difficult. Everyone's safety and the entire structure of the village relied on one's fragile and easily shaken shoulders. He desired the position since he was a little boy, to prove something to everyone else. Above that youthful desire, one might also say that he was destined for this role because he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

When it was time for this particular hero to take a break, he would spend it mostly with his friends. Most of the time, he would be in the company of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

Correction, Uchiha Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke was reintegrated into the shinobi ranks as the head of the ANBU. Sakura, in the meantime, became the head Medic nin and chief at the Konoha Hospital. The former team 7 members were all 27 years old now and two of its members were already married for two years. They already have a son too named Uchiha Sousuke, who was the spitting image of the teme. And now, another one was on the way. Sasuke took the business of restoring his clan very seriously. Or the two might really just enjoy making babies.

Naruto felt bile rising in his throat, willing the thoughts of his two best friends having sex away.

His thoughts were back to normal in no time. Tonight, the Hokage was alone. He already went to Ichiraku's for dinner. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were out on an A-class mission in the Land of Snow. Kiba was nowhere to be found and he would most probably be off sniffing girls or something. Shino was a mystery and Naruto never really thought that the Kikaiichuu user could be good company when one was already feeling bored and lonely. Lee was with Guy-sensei, as usual, training or doing some strenuous activity that Naruto would prefer not to be a part of. Sasuke and Sakura were… well, being Sasuke and Sakura.

And then there was her.

Hyuuga Hinata.

He hadn't really thought about what was going on between the two of them. He was 16 years old when the Fourth Shinobi War erupted. By then, he knew for a fact that Hyuuga Hinata loved him unconditionally. When he was 17, Konoha and the entire world was under reformation and reconstruction. The work was done for almost five years and he became a symbol of inspiration and restoration for the rebirth by constantly going to the different nations and hidden villages.

When he was 22, he went off for another two years so that he could make himself even stronger and train under the different masters of other villages, who were only open to share their knowledge towards Naruto alone. He has become an honorary shinobi and citizen of the other nations as a reward for his heroism, too.

When Naruto came back, Tsunade stepped down as Godaime Hokage. The position was initially offered to their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, but the Copy nin adamantly refused, preferring to live quietly and just work whenever he was needed. But his students knew that the war had taken a toll on Kakashi, especially since it directly involved his former teammate Uchiha Obito. The man just needed a rest and frankly, he deserved it.

Naruto was a shoe-in for the vacated seat, but still, some of the council members were reluctant in appointing him. Even though Naruto was the most celebrated war hero in the history of shinobi since Senju Hashirama and the Rikudou Sennin, he was still much too young. But when one of them mentioned Gaara, the Kazekage, as an example, all arguments were shot down.

And thus, Naruto became Hokage.

In the three years that he held the position, he focused on restructuring the shinobi hierarchy and assigning his allies their positions. Jounin Commander and adviser fell to Shikamaru, the ANBU to Sasuke, Medic branch to Sakura. Ino applied to be his assistant but Naruto refused, not wanting to be at the mercy of Ino's mood swings which were as terrible as Sakura's. The task now went to Sai, who was doing a fantastic job if he only learned to keep his insults to himself. Aside from this, he also served as Naruto's personal guard, trusted above all others with his life.

The duties and the work ate up Naruto's eleven years. He had no time for personal affairs or even settle some long-forgotten, unfinished businesses of the heart. However, in the rare moments of silence of being alone, he remembered Hinata.

Since her confession, Hinata did pretty much what was expected of her. she helped out in the restoration and took on a mission after mission, almost giving herself no time to rest at all. Hiashi reinstated her as Hyuuga heiress and future head of the clan, but she refused such an appointment and instead gave up the responsibilities to her sister, Hanabi. After such event, she has became a Jounin-sensei at the age of 25 to a three-man genin team like Ten-ten. That was why Naruto rarely chanced upon her in the village. She was almost always somewhere else.

They would, sometimes, see each other from time-to-time and talk, but it was all very light since they were surrounded by friends. The confession was never brought up. Not once, probably not ever.

And it didn't help that there were times, at night, when he was in his new house, when a sudden rush of blood to the head made him have visions of Hinata in very new and compromising, albeit a little embarrassing, situations.

Let's just say that the rush of blood occurring in those visions was not quite to _that _head which one used when he thinks.

Naruto decided not to return to his apartments that day, but to find a secluded place where no one could see or recognize him for a while. He walked to the very edges of Konoha, sneaking past its guards and barriers through the flash jutsus which he had learned from his father's newly found scrolls. He didn't know if he should be happy that he was able to sneak past the guards easily or if he should be worried at the lax security of the village that one of its most important people was able to pass by undetected and without any mishaps.

A couple of miles out, he spotted a raging waterfall that was both intimidating and beautiful at the same time. The peaceful appearance hid an underlying strength that reminded him of a certain someone.

Naruto sighed in resignation and sat down beside three humongous boulders beside the river. He let his eyes take in the sight as he welcomed the peace.

But peace didn't last long for him.

A rustling of leaves and grass was heard from the other side of the banks. There, a silhouette of a shinobi in what appeared to be the standard jounin uniform of Konoha appeared. Naruto grabbed his kunai instinctively, still not entirely convinced of what his eyes saw. But then again, it might be one of the guards finally finding him after sneaking out.

But it turned out that it wasn't any of those guards. It wasn't just any jounin. It wasn't just any _male _jounin.

It was a woman.

As she stepped out into the pale caress of moonlight, her midnight blue hair shone like the sparkling deeps of the ocean, flowing down her shoulders and down her back to her mildly swaying hips. She walked to the river, oblivious to the fact that there was a man on the other side – the Hokage. As she walked slowly, she took off her flak jacket, as if she knew that there was someone watching her and that she opted to tease him with leisurely, unhurried torture. A purple shirt and dark pants covered her body, but even with such a masculine outfit, the shadows and the light showed her very noticeable curves. She removed her sandals next, bending over oh so gently with her bottom sticking out in such a delicious manner that made Naruto hold his breath unknowingly.

Just as she was about to remove her shirt, it seemed that she chose to stop and instead, play with the water. He could see a smile pulling up the corners of full, pink lips. She proceeded then to straighten up and remove her shirt with soft and measured movements. Next came the pants, her buttocks and hips wriggling about as she removed the restricting item. All she was in was her full mesh outfit, now giving Naruto a pleasurable view of her full, well-endowed breasts and shapely behind. Her legs seemed to go on and on, toned like many kunoichi, but still quite unlike others.

Naruto gulped, not sure if he should be a gentleman and remove himself from his compromising position, or if he should give in to his desires. He never denied that he was a pervert by nature, being the student of two great perverts themselves – Jiraiya and Kakashi. He stared and stared, figuring out why there was something so familiar with the woman. All he could see was her figure, her hair, and parts of her face particularly her lips. He couldn't see anything more. If she would just…

And, finally, the woman was down to her underwear.

Black, lace panties.

Naruto could feel a full-on nosebleed come. The woman suddenly stepped onto the water, walking carefully like a dancer trained for years in the art of garnering attention and seducing the senses. With that, she removed her bra, flinging it to the ground a few paces to her right. Next, her panties came off.

_Kami-sama… she's perfect._

And to make the situation more intense than it already was, she raised her head, moonlight bathing the full features of her face, her proud breasts, her flat stomach, and her center.

The identity of the goddess was finally revealed to him.

_It's Hinata!_

It was indeed the Hyuuga heiress. He knew for a fact that she wasn't included on guard duty, therefore playing testament to the fact that now, two people were able to sneak past the shinobi protecting the gates of Konohagakure. He knew that a trip to the river to take a bath was certainly not authorized. It seemed that one of the things that Hinata learned along the years was to break rules once in a while.

Naruto made a mental note to himself to talk to the guards tomorrow.

But after that reminder, all thoughts flew from Naruto's head as Hinata began to move in circles, twirling around and on the river gracefully. She tiptoed near the waterfall and suddenly released chakra. A strong blue color surrounded her as the water rose to engulf her in a sphere of energy that evidently showed her affinity towards the element. Mist encircled her naked body, frustrating her unwanted viewer to no end. It was now that something was recalled from Naruto's memory – a very similar vision of a girl he saw so many years ago, dancing the same dance, and summoning the same power.

_Could it be…?_

Even though the event was from a long time ago, the memory was etched in him as the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his entire life. And having trained and travelled with Jiraiya for almost three years made one _see _a lot of things that shouldn't have been witnessed for someone his age at that time, so ranking that recollection as the top was definitely saying something.

Now it seemed that Hinata may have been that girl.

He knew it to be true. He could feel it in his gut. That girl whom he so foolishly stopped in the middle of her ritual by his clumsy behavior. Compared to his younger self, it was impossible for him, the current Hokage, to trip on his feet. But he couldn't very well just approach her. Now, he really didn't know what to do.

Or didn't he?

* * *

Hinata sighed as she twirled around, extending her arms, occasionally forming a circle over her head. She arched her back as far as they could go as her legs bent and extended alternately. Her toes were pointed and she performed another twirl once more.

On and on her dance went, a form of training – to control the element of water as it danced about her lithe body. She stretched and smiled to herself, feeling right at home.

When she was here, she forgot about her worries, pains, and sorrows. She forgot that she was tired from all the missions she had been on. She forgot the faces of the men she had killed. She forgot the names of the people she was supposed to kill. She forgot the pleading cries of captives as she escorted them back to Konoha. She forgot the death of beloved members of her family during the war and during missions. She forgot how his cousin Neji was lost in the last great shinobi war.

And most of all, she forgot that her wish to remain truly by her beloved's side wasn't granted.

Yes, she should not ask for more than what was due to her. Time wasn't her friend and that was the truth. After the invasion of Pain, her confession hung in the air, unanswered and for the moment, ignored. She didn't regret anything and she still was not sorry for saying what she felt towards Naruto, but then, after all the trials and tribulations, she faded into the background. She knew that she would always remain as his friend but there were times that her heart screamed out for more that it would ache so much just to be near him knowing that she could never have him.

He became the hero – great in his own right and removed from the shadows of men before his time. He was now the Hokage, the fruit of his labor and the answer to his dreams. He now belonged to the world and there may be no one who could truly stand by his side aside from those who could help him in his leadership. And that is why she did her duties as hard as she could. She kept on accepting missions one after the other, rarely catching a break and if she did, she would spend it holed up inside the Hyuuga compound or training in a secluded place. In that way, she could be of help to him.

In that way, she could stay away from the pain of seeing him but never truly touching him.

But it was alright. She was happy for him. She was happy that he had everything he wanted in life. And she would remain content as what the definition of love truly was.

Without awareness of it, a tear slipped between her lashes, closing her eyes as she whispered, "I still love you, Naruto-kun."

And then she felt it.

Two pairs of hands and arms encircling her torso from behind. Large, warm hands grasped her belly, caressing the pale skin as she felt herself shiver involuntarily. She inhaled and smelled a familiar scent.

"Beautiful," the man who held her captive in his arms said, "so very beautiful."

_Naruto-kun!_

She tried to turn her head to see, blood rushing to her face in embarrassment. She tried hard not to gasp as one of his hands played on the skin of her back, touching it lightly as if he was amazed by the existence of such smoothness and softness. She could hear his labored breathing, as if he had run many miles. He was still clothed in his Hokage robes, that much she knew – that red robe fashioned for him during the battle of Pain so similarly patterned to his father's. But through that clothing, she could feel the hotness of his body, the rippling muscles resulting from years of training, and that hard erection pressing against her buttocks.

"Naruto-kun…" she said, her words failing in gasps. "What are you doing?"

Even after all these years, she could feel her consciousness slipping. She couldn't understand why she would even feel faint after all the dangerous missions that she went on. She thought that she got stronger than this, especially since the time she boldly announced her love for Naruto during one of Konoha's greatest battles.

His response startled her and brought her back to reality. "Something which I should've done a long time ago."

And with that, he held her shoulders and made him turn around to face him.

Hinata was almost certain that she could have fainted at that moment.

His cerulean eyes held hers with a fierce passion that made her breathless for a second. In that instant, she knew what he wanted and she didn't know if she was ready for it. Somehow she knew that she was and that she may have always wanted this. She loved him and she would willingly give him everything. But this…

"W-what are we?" she then asked, amidst his ministrations. "What are we doing?"

Naruto stopped and looked into her eyes. "You don't want to?"

Hinata ignored the fact that Naruto didn't really answer her questions, especially the first one. "I-it's not that. B-but, I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

Naruto inched away from him and stared into her eyes. "You, Hinata, are the one person in this world that should be beside me. I'm sorry if it took so long for me to take action. I'm not doing this just because. I… I've been wanting to."

"Take action?" she spoke boldly, hit by the full force of Naruto's declaration.

"Of my feelings."

Hinata blushed once more, trying to cover herself with her arms. "A-and what are those feelings?"

Naruto slowly walked towards her, not heeding the sudden space that was made between them. He smiled, a smile that was altogether so unfamiliar to Hinata. It was filled with desire and promise. "I'm not quite sure if it matches your love. Yet. I'm sorry."

Hinata's head was lowered, thinking if she should just go. She felt a chill run up her spine as the wind bit her naked flesh. Naruto must have seen her shiver because in a flash, he was instantly by her side.

"Let me."

He took her in his arms and disappeared with her. In an instant, they were back on the rocks where Naruto was sitting before she saw him. He pressed her up against the wall and began devouring her neck.

It all started with feathery kisses. She moaned as his warm tongue touched her pale neck, testing her reactions and tasting her. The clear, cool water trickling down from it refreshed his suddenly dry throat. She was pure and clean to his touch. And out of nowhere and with sheer boldness, she touched his chin, making him look into her eyes.

His breath caught when she shyly placed her full lips on his. He responded quickly and enthusiastically, crashing them unto hers and licking her lips, begging for entrance. He didn't stop to wonder if what he was doing was right. All those stories he read and heard from Jiraiya had some use after all. He noted Hinata's slow sigh as a hint of approval and pleasure. He found his clothes more and more constricting as the seconds ticked by in an idle pace.

They stayed in that erotic dance of tongues for minutes, their hands exploring every inch of skin they could touch. It seemed that Hinata was growing more and more impatient, constantly tugging at the folds of Naruto's clothes. With a chuckle against her mouth, he managed to remove his robe and his shirt, letting them fall on the floor in abandonment. He placed Hinata slowly on top of his clothes, using them to shield her from the hard ground with their lips still joined.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata sighed when they finally separated for air.

"You're so beautiful," Naruto whispered to her once more, his eyes fixated on her face. "So very beautiful."

Hinata turned pink once more. It was then that the blonde-haired man focused his attention on her full, well-rounded breasts, bigger in size than any of the kunoichi of their age, giving way to very shapely and wonderful hips and such beautiful legs. He was a fool not to truly notice how wonderful her body was before. It was his time to make it up to her. He would show her… in every way possible.

His lips found her cheeks, trailing down to the side of her neck, down, down to her chest, giving way to those generous mounds. At his burning gaze, their peaks hardened and went on full attention, beckoning him. With one hand, he grabbed her left breast, groaning at the weight. What startled him the most was the resounding moan from Hinata's puckered lips.

It was then that he nearly lost himself when Hinata touched his bare chest, her other hand curling around his bicep as his mouth latched on to one hardened nipple. She threw her head back in abandonment, making mewling noises that sent him to the edge. Her legs were thrashing about, sliding against his pants which were growing tighter and tighter as the seconds passed.

With that, he quickly stood up. He could see a flash of disappointment in Hinata's eyes.

He chuckled. "Wait a second, Hinata."

He quickly removed his pants and was down to his boxers. Hinata's eyes widened like saucers as she witnessed his erection pushing against the thin cloth. Naruto smirked widely as he slowly removed the last article of clothing from his body, intently watching Hinata's every reaction.

Hinata felt like her entire body, especially her face, was going to spontaneously combust. There was Naruto, standing before her in his full naked glory. His manhood was ramrod straight, pushing skywards and letting her know just how well-endowed the love of her life was. She couldn't help but gasp, making the blonde-haired Hokage grin mischievously.

She then felt scared. With all the training she underwent as a kunoichi, she wasn't really sure if her hymen was still intact, but then, it shouldn't assure her that it wouldn't hurt. Given that she had never experienced it before and that her first lover had a huge… well, it was certain to give discomfort.

Naruto may have sensed her distress because he quickly covered her body with his once more, his face inches away from hers. "Don't worry. I'll stop if you don't want to. And if you still do, I'll be gentle."

Hinata blushed and nodded, touched by Naruto's concern. She could now feel his hot erection pushing against her hips near her thighs and she conditioned herself to be prepared for anything. With courage seeping through her veins, she smiled at Naruto and captured his lips with her own.

_Damn, she's such a good kisser, _he thought. It wasn't that he was entirely innocent. After being the hero of the entire shinobi world, he had travelled many times with different companions, often giving him a taste of local brothels and women. He would agree enthusiastically, being the pervert that he was. But then again, he wouldn't go all the way with the women. He might have with a few but he was often too drunk to remember anything. Right now in this sober moment of sexual interaction, all of his experiences came from the literature he read from Jiraiya.

"Naruto…" Hinata moaned as they separated. He could feel a sudden shooting of warmth in his system at the way she said his name. There was no shyness there. It was unadulterated affection, laced heavily with passion and love. He never heard his name sound so good.

His right hand went boldly down a path towards her feminine folds. He could feel her breath hitch when his fingers touched her curls, finally finding her wet center. He caressed the dripping rim, before slowly entering.

"Ah!" she panted, her back arching against Naruto's.

Naruto bit his lower lip, reveling at the warmth and tightness of Hinata. He slowly moved his finger in a steady pace, making Hinata move about even more. He then added another finger, doing more and more movements in a faster rhythm. She bucked under him, moving in a frenzy that made him further appreciate her uninhibited beauty.

But before he knew it, Hinata held his hand. She was panting heavily and her face was crimson. "Wait, Naruto," she gasped.

"What is it?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said, her eyelids lowering. "I-I just wanted to try something."

She then motioned for him to sit as she straightened up as well. In a move that shocked Naruto senseless, she moved her hand to her throbbing erection, wrapping it softly around. "Tell me what to do," she whispered timidly.

Naruto felt like he was going to die with happiness. He held Hinata's wrist and began guiding it up and down his length. Her hand was cool and soft, an infinite improvement from his own. She was rubbing him at a steadily increasing speed, making him groan. As she went faster, he could feel him go closer and closer to the edge.

"Hinata!" he nearly yelled, suddenly flipping her over. Hinata squeaked in surprise when he suddenly positioned his hardness to her wet opening.

He looked into her eyes once more, silently asking entrance. She nodded and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

He slowly sheathed himself in her waiting warmth. Hinata held her breath, feeling him bury himself within her. There was a bit of discomfort and Naruto stopped when he felt a thin barrier.

It was not totally unexpected that the Hyuuga heiress was untouched but most kunoichi lose their biological virginity due to their rigorous and gruesome training. In one swift movement, he buried himself to the hilt, breaking through her walls.

Hinata cried out, drawing blood as her nails dug in his back. For the first time, she wasn't apologetic for hurting her Naruto. Instead, it seemed that the both of them were feeling the intense mixture of pleasure and pain from this experience. She could feel Naruto move in and out slowly, finding the right momentum.

Before she knew it, she could feel herself gasping for air and panting in pleasure. For all the pain that one experienced during missions, losing her virginity wasn't as excruciating as anything else. She could hear Naruto's labored breath as he pushed in and pulled out of her, the squelching sounds of her womanhood matching her moans and cries of pleasure.

Naruto listened to the soft music that Hinata's sweet voice was making, chanting his name over and over again in fervent, pleasured prayer. His honed sense of smell picked on the honeyed scent of her core, along with a subtle hint of blood. He buried his face in her neck, sucking on a tender part of the skin that was sure to leave a mark. Her gasps became louder and louder and before he knew it, his own voice grunting his name joined with hers in perfect harmony.

Hinata could feel the pleasure bursting from every pore of her body. She held on to Naruto tightly, experiencing a coiling feeling in her lower abdomen that begged for realease.

"Naruto…" she wheezed. "Faster!"

Naruto was only too happy to oblige, smiling slightly at the commanding side Hinata was showing. He began moving like a jackhammer, making Hinata scream in a frenzied state. Before he knew it, he could feel her insides grip his manhood, fluids gushing all around it. The sudden sensation of Hinata's release made him go over the edge as well.

"Hinata!" he called out, spilling his seed inside of her waiting heat.

Panting, they embraced each other, sweat covering their bodies.

"I guess your bath's been useless," Naruto said, chuckling slightly.

Hinata smiled, kissing the side of Naruto's head. "N-Naruto-kun… I – "

"Love you," Naruto suddenly blurted out.

At this, Hinata gasped. She couldn't believe her ears. _Did Naruto-kun really say…?_

"And what happened to 'Naruto'? It's Naruto-kun all over again," he added with amusement, rendering Hinata complete speechless.

He noticed that the woman under him seemed to have seized to speak or to breathe altogether. He then moved his head sideways and looked at her. And he his gut feeling of what was going on was true.

Hyuuga Hinata finally fainted.

* * *

**So that was it. Tell me what you think. :D**


End file.
